Santa Baby
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Kitty has a visitor.


**Author's Note ~ Hey Guys! I've had a few people ask me for a Christmas story so here you go. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone! **

Kitty finished putting the finishing touches on the tree but there was one part she needed Red to do.

"Red can you put the star on top?"

He smirked from behind his paper and said "why can't you get it?"

She glared at him and through gritted teeth said "you know why! I'm just asking you to do one little thing Scroog!"

He laughed "oh come on I'm just messing with you."

He grabbed the star and put it on top of the tree "there you go."

She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to finish her cookies.

He smiled and grabbed an item on the table.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her bent over the oven. He grinned and held his arm up.

She sat the cookies on the stove and frowned "what's wrong with you?"

He smiled "nothing but aren't you forgetting something?"

She looked up and saw mistletoe. She smiled softly and said "I knew you loved Christmas."

He smirked "don't tell anybody!"

She reached up and kissed him passionately.

Eric walked in and said "eww gross!"

Kitty stopped kissing her husband and rolled her eyes.

"Did you need something?"

Eric said "nope just passing through but now I'm traumatized."

She laughed "oh please we weren't even doing anything. Here have a cookie."

Eric smiled brightly and grabbed his cookie and left.

Red went and grabbed a beer. He sat down at the table and watched her decorate the cookies.

Later that evening Kitty was sitting on the couch looking at the Christmas tree. She loved this time of year. Her house was constantly filled with kids and her husband was in a good mood. People didn't know this was Red's favorite time of year as well.

Red came in from outside and said "I finished decorating the house. Come look!"

She smiled at his excitement and followed him outside after grabbing her coat.

She leaned against him and smiled at his work.

"Oh Red it's beautiful."

He smiled and kissed her head "but remember we have to make people think you made me do it!"

She giggled "what's the big deal? I think it's wonderful that you enjoy Christmas. It's a time for family, laughter, love and church. It's a beautiful holiday."

He said "I can't have image ruined!"

She rolled her eyes "you're ridiculous. Let's go back inside. It's freezing out here!"

He followed her back inside and stole a cookie.

Jackie came inside with Hyde.

"Mrs. Forman you did a great job on the outside of the house. Its gorgeous!"

Kitty smiled and proudly said "actually Red did it!"

Red cleared his throat and glared at his wife.

Kitty smirked and looked at her hands.

Jackie said "you did that Mr. Forman?"

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

Jackie smiled and said "I knew you weren't a hardass!"

She leaned over and kissed Red's cheek. Jackie pranced out of the room and Red blushed. Kitty laughed.

He stood up and said "dammit this is what I was afraid of! I should go take it all down."

Kitty gasped "Red Forman don't you dare!"

She grabbed his wrist and kissed him to take his mind off of things. He slid his arms around her waist and relaxed into the kiss.

That night Red had disappeared. Kitty was beginning to get worried. She looked everywhere for him.

She plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, she heard bells jingle and heard "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

She looked toward the staircase and saw Santa walk down the stairs.

She giggled as he got closer and sat down in his chair.

Santa said "why don't you sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

She decided to play along. She slid on his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Santa said "have you been a good little girl?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. She seductively said "I'm afraid I've been a very bad girl Santa. Does that mean I won't get anything for Christmas?"

He rubbed his beard and said "well I might have to give you a spanking...or a tongue lashing and we could call it even. Which would you prefer?"

Her face flushed and she said "a tongue lashing but we have to hurry I don't know when my husband will be back."

He laughed a jolly laugh and said "whatever you say!"

He picked her up and quickly carried her upstairs.

He shut the door and gently tossed her on the bed.

She laughed "Santa!"

He quickly stripped her of her clothes and laid down on the bed.

He commanded "Sit on my chest and prepare for your tongue lashing!"

She did what he asked. She giggled as she tried to get comfortable.

"Santa your beard tickles!"

He said "we can't have that now."

He moved his beard and she felt him slid his hands under her butt cheeks and pulled her forward.

He gave a deep kiss to her pussy. She whimpered. She leaned against his knees and felt his tongue deep inside her. He flicked her clit back and forth. He would alternate licking and sucking on her clit. He stuck his finger in her and added another one. Her head was thrashing back and forth. She grabbed his knees for support. He pinched her clit and she raised her hips of his chest as she came hard. She screamed his name.

"Red!"

He looked at her and "who?"

She glared at him "Santa!"

He smiled "good girl."

He continued licking her juices. She collapsed on his knees.

"Oh Santa that was amazing. Have I redeemed myself?"

He said "I guess you have but I'm afraid I need to leave before your husband comes back and Mrs. Claus finds out I'm missing."

She giggled at his role play and slid off of him.

She watched him go into the bathroom. A few minutes later he returned dressed as Red. She was still trying to catch her breath and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you naked?"

She glared at him "very funny Red or should I say Santa!"

He dropped the act and laughed. He walked over to the bed and kissed her passionately.  
>She said "that was a wonderful surprise Red. Thank you."<p>

He smiled and kissed her shoulder "my pleasure."

She smiled "think Santa will make a reappearance on Christmas?"

Red smirked "you never know."

He got up and said "get dressed and I'll make a fire."

She nodded and blew a kiss to her husband.  
>He reached out and made a fist as though he was grabbing her kiss.<p>

She smiled and shook her head.


End file.
